


Of Puppies and Templars

by panichord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panichord/pseuds/panichord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words fell from her mouth in an awkward jumble. She offered a weak smile before patting the puppy's back and placing a hand on the side of his face. (Cullen/F!Inquisitor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Puppies and Templars

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is a one-shot that found its way into writing simply because I couldn't resist it. It is cute, adorable, and has absolutely nothing to do with my main fiction _Before I Forget_. Although, I do recommend you read that as well ;)

Rounded large brown eyes twinkled in the early morning sun as they stared excitedly at the ground. The soft fuzzy edges of tan fur blurred with each haphazard step it made. Its short, yet sharp claws pawed anxiously on the worn saddle as the Inquisitor reached to pick up the ball of fur. Half-flopped ears jumped in alert as it was hauled from the saddle and into her arms.

"I know, I know." The Inquisitor's soft voice soothed as it was heaved onto her small shoulders and slipped frantically on the metallic pauldrons that guarded them. "Too many exciting things," she added, shifting it once again so its claws could find a hold in the leather over her collarbone.

"I still find it rather unsettling that you chose to keep that _thing_ ," Vivienne commented in a disapproving tone as it was jerked to face the woman. Her sharper features were upturned in a haughty look as she raised an eyebrow at it. "Have you not heard of fleas, among other things, my dear?" She added with a slight shake of her head.

"I already said I would bathe it." The Inquisitor retorted. A startled snort escaped the puppy as her head bumped into it with each shake made in protest of the mage's comment.

"Fleas are the least of your worries. What about mange?" Its head bobbed dizzily to face Dorian, who wore a mockingly haughty expression. "I hear that does terrible things to one's hair." His shift in tone made the puppy cock its head in confusion as its brown eyes bore into the man.

"Are you really all so terrified of a puppy?" The Inquisitor shot back at the jabs, tightening her hold on the creature in question. A small yip escaped it in excitement to match its master's change in tone.

"Nah, Herald." Varric's gruff tone answered as the puppy was jolted to face the smirking dwarf. "Think it has more to do with the notion of you starting a pet collection than anything else." He added with a chuckle. "You did go tramping through the woods to catch it. I mean, if this is your new hobby." His voice trailed off as wider smirk pulled at his features.

"I did not offer my aide to rescue animals," Vivienne scoffed in agreement with Varric's implications. "That _thing_ has no place here. It would have done better left in those dreary woods." Another excited yip escaped it as it struggled within the Inquisitor's hold.

"Oooh, puppy!" A high pitched voice shrieked right as it was abruptly tugged into slender arms. The puppy gave a startled whimper as it met eyes with the hyper elf. "Aren't you just a cute one." She commented in a rush, jostling it between her hands. "Can we keep it?" She added, tossing a look between the party members as it tried to wrestle its way out of her arms.

"Can we bathe it-" Dorian started, but was cut off.

"Is the idea of manners really so foreign to you?" Vivienne sneered at Sera, earning a goofy grin in return. A sharper yip escaped the puppy as it strained harder against the archer's hold.

"As the Inquisitor I will see to this matter," The Inquisitor announced over the nose of her companions as she snatched the puppy away from Sera. "It was my choice to rescue it and for now it stays." She added, with a sigh. It gave a frustrated whimper as it was pushed back onto her shoulder. 

Its boxed and rounded head bobbed in time with each step the Inquisitor took. Deep brown eyes darted over the scenery and jumped among all the new faces. Another excited yip escaped it as it wiggled in her hold. The overwhelming urge to explore etched along its pudgy puppy fat as the developing muscles tried to make their presence known.

"Don't mind them." The Inquisitor muttered at it, her steps growing stronger as she began to climb stone stairs. "They'll learn to accept you with time." She cooed, running a gloved hand over its tiny back. "And at the very least you'll be more supportive. He could certainly use that." It cocked its head curiously at her words. The bobbing and continuous movement of her footsteps came to a stop outside of a worn wooden door. A cool air lingered in their new location as it gave a frustrated yip. Its small legs fought uselessly against the tight grasp of the Inquisitor's hold.

"Hush," she pleaded at it with a light tap on its nose. A faint snort escaped it as it stopped fighting her in confusion of her gesture and command. The faint drift of a stern voice and small shuffle of people shifting greeted its sharp ears.

Its over-sized paws met the cool stone ground just as it was quickly shuffled into a dark room. Instantly it shrunk away from the many steel booted feet of the people within the room. A small whimper escaped it as it took a timid step into the room. Large brown eyes wandered in a display of curiosity tinged with fear. Its semi-floppy ears plastered to its head as it moved to cautiously sniffed at one of the boots.

"Not another one," A deep voice muttered in disgust as the harsh sound of metal against metal rang above the puppy's head. The boot in question took a large step back and the puppy quickly cowered away from the massive foot as well as the explosion of sounds.

"Royston!" The stern voice from before stilled the sounds and shuffle of feet. "Do explain the need for you to draw your weapon and interrupt my instructions?" The thunk of another set of boots approaching caught the puppy's terrified attention as its ears quirked on its head.

"A- uh." The solider began in an embarrassed tone. "It's, uh, rat, sir." He answered weakly. The tip of sharpened metal glinted in the dull light causing the puppy to stumble into a startled sit.

"A rat?" The stern voice echoed as a pair of polished boots loomed before it. "I was under the impression these were called marbari hounds." The boots shifted as the stern voiced man made a gesture it couldn't identify. "Put your weapon away. Next time take pause to consider yourself before acting so rashly and do not interrupt me again." He ended before a pair of large metal encased hands plucked it from the ground.

"Yes, sir." Royston acknowledged with a slight bow of his head as the puppy frantically looked at all the other helmed faces before falling into broad and dense fur.

"Where did you come from?" Cullen asked quietly, walking back to his desk. It gave a wary grunt as it was pulled away from his shoulder and inspected by light touched brown eyes. "You are a sturdy girl. My mum was fond of mabari -" He paused seeming to realize himself as his eyes narrowed and shifted back to the soldiers trying not to gape at their commanding officer. "I, uh, excuse me." He cleared his throat awkwardly as he placed the puppy on the desk and continued with his orders.

Her paws shuffled over the spread of parchment as she moved to inspect the desk. The stern undertones of Cullen's voice no longer held her interest as she sniffed at the pages. His hand moved absently to block her from an ink bottle and from roaming over the edge. Her innocent puppy curiosity remained captured by exploring the desk until the loud shuffle of boots on the ground startled her to look up.

Cullen was writing on parchment as she looked from him to the leaving soldiers. An excited yip escaped her as she caught sight of the Inquisitor lingering just outside the door before it fell shut again. Uncoordinated paws rustled over the parchment as she attempted to go back to her master.

"You would not want to go with them." His deep voice made her pause. "At least, not yet. It's far too dangerous out there." He observed, giving her a glance and pulling her back to the center of the desk - safely away from the edge once more - before returning his attention to his reports. She gave a frustrated noise in return and pawed impatiently at the papers.

"What?" He asked her, placing his report down and crossing his arms. "I must see that the Inquisition is secure." He added in a one-sided argument as she bent to mouth at the first piece of parchment within range. "No, don't do that." He corrected, gently shooing her small sharp teeth away from the pages. She gave yet another eager yip before bounding to tackle his hand resting on the desk.

"You're a spunky little thing." He chuckled, easily flipping her onto her back with his hand and playfully shaking her as she mouthed at it. "I suppose I can see to you for the moment." He sighed in defeat as he continued to play with the puppy. "But where did you wander off from?" He asked more to himself, while she sunk her tiny teeth into the thick leather of his glove. "Can't have been too far. Stables?" His eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to place her origin.

His hand paused its attack on her and she bit sharply into his glove. A muffled playful growl escaped the puppy as she struggled in his hold and bit at his fingers again. Her over-sized paws batted clumsily at his arm, while she tried to gain his attention. Her master lingering just beyond the door seemed entirely forgotten under Cullen's attention.

"Well, there is only one way to find out. Let's get you home." He finalized, roughly shaking her again before fighting his hand out of her paws and teeth. The puppy gave a few more happy yips and another soft growl, while she rolled back onto an unsteady stand. Her stubbed tail wagged fiercely and tongue lolled tiredly from her mouth as she pawed at his hand nagging him to keep playing.

"Perhaps I can find you something acceptable to chew on first?" The reports seemed all but forgotten as he scooped the fur ball into his arms and winced at the nip that greeted his nose from doing so. He wrangled her onto his shoulder and instantly regretted doing so when she ferociously thrashed her teeth and paws into the thick fur that lined it. 

"Not that," he chided softly, tapping her snout and gaining another nip this time nicking his ear. Cullen winced slightly and sighed. "You know, I think I'll call you Amell for the time being." He stated with a slight nod as the puppy calmed down some. "How does that sound?" He asked with a faint chuckle seeming to enjoy his one sided conversation with the puppy.

"Amell?" The Inquisitor asked as the door swung open. Cullen gave a startled jump and a faint shade of red graced his distinguished cheeks. "Isn't that a bit too heroic for a dog?" She continued with a quirk of an eyebrow and wide smirk that was accompanied by a collage of noises as the puppy tried to fight its way back to her.

"What are you-" He spluttered, with a shake of his head. "How did you-" He paused again, his eyes jumping from the puppy, to the door, and back to the Inquisitor. "Of course it is you." He added with a sigh and weak smile. "I think it is a fitting name. Amell, that is," he added sheepishly. His free hand rubbed the back of his neck absently as it all seemed to click together in his startled mind.

"I am only teasing you, Cull." She stated with an awkward giggle as she glanced between the puppy and commander. "I, uh, well actually, happy birthday." The words fell from her mouth in a jumble. She offered a small smile before patting the puppy's back and placing a hand on the side of his face. Her fingers glided gently over his rugged skin and he returned a weak smile before she leaned in to meet his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! I will be posting one-shots that are not related to any specific Inquisitor, so keep an eye out if you liked this. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the read :)


End file.
